The Age of Reason
"The Age of Reason" is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Boardwalk Empire, and the 18th episode overall. The episode was written by staff writer Bathsheba Doran and directed by Jeremy Podeswa. It originally aired on 30 October 2011. Plot Synopsis Margaret Schroeder prepares her son for first communion necessitating a confession of her own to set an example. She admits impure thoughts for Owen Sleater but says nothing of her arrangement with Nucky Thompson. Nucky's election fraud troubles return when a senator pressures the Attorney General to pursue a conviction. At the hospital Nelson Van Alden teeters on the brink of professional and personal confessions as his suspicious subordinate slowly succumbs to third degree burns. Lucy Danziger gives birth alone. Jimmy Darmody is surprised when Lucky Luciano is protecting the liquor shipment he goes to hijack; instead of completing the hijacking Jimmy decides to follow advice from a new source and partners with Luciano to take over Nucky's entire bootlegging operation. Recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First Appearances #Father Ed Brennan, a Catholic priest at Atlantic City's Saint Finbar's Church. #Waxey Gordon, Philadelphia crime boss. #Nathan Klein, a driver working in Waxey Gordon's organization. #Abigail Van Alden, Nelson Van Alden and Lucy Danziger's daughter. Deaths #Herman Kaufman - Throat cut by Jimmy Darmody. #Nathan Klein - Shot by Manny Horvitz. #Another of Gordon's drivers - Shot early in the hijacking attempt. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Michael Pitt as James "Jimmy" Darmody #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Schroeder #Michael Shannon as Agent Nelson Van Alden #Shea Whigham as Sheriff Elias "Eli" Thompson (credit only) #Aleksa Palladino as Angela Darmody #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone (credit only) #Vincent Piazza as Lucky Luciano #Paz de la Huerta as Lucille "Lucy" Danziger #Michael K. Williams as Albert "Chalky" White #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle (credit only) #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Anthony Laciura as Edward "Eddie" Kessler #with Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody #and Dabney Coleman as Commodore Louis Kaestner Guest starring #Dominic Chianese as Leander Cephas Whitlock #Charlie Cox as Owen Sleater #William Forsythe as Manny Horvitz #Christopher McDonald as Attorney General Harry Daugherty #Geoff Pierson as Senator Walter Edge #Enid Graham as Rose Van Alden #Peter McRobbie as Supervisor Elliot #Michael Cumpsty as Father Brennan #Glenn Fleshler as George Remus #Nick Sandow as Waxey Gordon #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky Co-starring 1. Brad Aldous as Photographer 2. Joseph Aniska as Agent Sawicki 3. Angelo Berkowitz as Driver 4. Kate Boyer as Chip's girl 5. Joel Brady as Agent Clarkson 6. Pearce Bunting as Bill McCoy 7. Rony Clanton as Langston 8. Josie and Lucy Gallina as Emily Schroeder 9. Edward James Hyland as Judge Ketchum 10. Ed Jewett as Jess Smith 11. T.J. Kenneally as Charles Kenneth Thorogood AKA "Chip" 12. McKenna Kerrigan as Nurse 13. Heather Lind as Katy 14. John Mainieri as Hotel Manager 15. Brady and Connor Noon as Tommy Darmody 16. Declan and Rory McTigue as Teddy Schroeder 17. Jacqueline Pennewill as Lillian 18. Julian Rozzell as Harlan 19. Bill Sage as Solomon Bishop 20. Solomon Shiv as Herman "Chayem" Kaufman 21. Peter Van Wagner as Isaac Ginsburg Music #The Rose of Washington Square - "All Star Trio" plays as Van Alden promises to pick up lemons for Lucy. #APM studio Musician - "Wien Bliebt(Vienna Forever Vienna) plays as Nucky disagrees with Remus on phone. #Paul Whiteman - "Moonlight" plays as Lucy's water breaks. #Belgian Band Organ - "Clarinet Polka" plays as Nucky Celebrates being a federal defendant, calls the Attorney General. #The Darling Madam Laura - "Old Comrades Match" plays as the big meeting between bootleggers takes place to discuss booze shipments from Philadelphia. #John Philip Sousa - "You're My Baby" plays as Lucy yells to neighbor kid for help. #Paul Whiteman - "Just a Little Love Song" plays as Jimmy & Angela pass wireless display on boardwalk, he kisses her while spying on Nucky, Waxey and Kaufman. #Joseph Payne - "Volluntary in D minor" plays as Margaret and Teddy are waiting for their confession. #Wurlitzer 153 Duplex Band Organ - "The Marine's Hymn" plays as Nucky's angry on phone with Daugherty. #Electric City 4 - "Beela Boola" plays as Thorogood gets thrown out of the Ritz. #Billy Murray - "When You Hear That Raggy Refrain" plays as Lucy gives birth. #Harry Macdonough & The Orpheus Quartet - "Turn Back the Universe and Give Me Yesterday" plays as the photographer takes Teddy's communion portrait. #Billy Murray - "When You Hear That Raggy Refrain" as end Credits. Memorable Quotes: "Not every insult requires a response" Notes Category:The Age of Reason